In many retail stores it is desired to illuminate the front of product packages on merchandise display shelves to improve the product presentation, shopping environment, and to highlight products to ultimately improve the overall sales of the products.
Typically, this is accomplished with a fluorescent lighting fixture, which is located above a shelving unit and emits light down upon the front of the shelves. However, in most existing installations of this type, much of the light is not used because it is not captured and directed to the front of the shelves. Lack of focusing, specific reflectors, or beam modification results in product on higher shelves being too brightly illuminated and product on lower shelves receiving very little light at all.
Additionally, there are also significant costs with replacing lamps on fluorescent fixtures when they deteriorate or burn out including the costs of new lamps and labor to replace the lamps. In addition, when the lamps are replaced on the scale of a large retail chain, replacement can become environmentally harmful since all fluorescent lamps contain mercury.
In one exemplary aspect of the present invention, more of the available light is directed to the front of products merchandised on a shelf and a higher illuminance per watt of power is output than with existing fluorescent fixtures. In another exemplary aspect of the present invention, a lower cost lighting solution is disclosed that uses less energy, directs and improves the illumination on the product packages, particularly on the lower shelves, and requires lower maintenance costs.